


Nothing Tears The Being More Than Deception

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [7]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, First time for everything, It's About Time, Oh the build up, Surprise endings, Syn makes the rules, Violet takes a turn at it, complete tease, complete torture, honest moments, long nights, more of Gates' dirty mouth, now Matt's a tease, pranks gone wrong, sore the next day, tied the fuck up, wanting to be punished, wrong but so right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The boys have a plan for Matt that doesn't work out the way they'd hoped.





	Nothing Tears The Being More Than Deception

The three other bands couldn't believe the couple that emerged from the bus. Now dressed in lounge pants and tshirts, they were smiles and calm and lovey-dovey. He carried her around on his back as she kissed his shoulders, his smile beaming. She played on him like he was her playground and eventually he set her on the ground as Syn handed them beers.  
"See? It all works out."  
  


"Guys, this is not working out. We gotta do something."  
Just a few days later, Syn gathered Zacky, Johnny, and Brooks while Matt did stuff with Violet in his bunk.  
"Tell me about it. Can we put estrogen in his food or something? Fuck. He practically tried to rape me this morning." Zacky shook his head, remembering Shads joining him in the shower without asking.  
  
 _"Shads! What the fuck!? Aren't you getting enough from Violet?? Shit."_  
 _He was all dimples like he didn't give a fuck, "I just went down on her. She can't take me right now. Too sore."_  
 _"Well I can't either, Matt! Not standing up. Jesus."_  
  
Johnny shook his head, "You fuckboys and your fuckery....any ideas? You think it'll get worse or better when she goes home?"  
"Not sure," Syn analyzed it in his head, "In theory it would lessen eventually after she leaves, but a month after that, we're on break for three weeks--so it'll come right back."  
Brooks interjected, "What if...we distracted him, like didn't necessarily piss him off, but if something happened that had him thinking about that instead of how horny he is? Even if just for a day or something."  
Johnny's puppy eyes lit up, "His microphone."  
"Or better yet, his earpiece," Brooks stroked his imaginary beard, "We make it to where something's off. But not totally fucked. That way, he's still good and the fans get what they want, but he'll be all messed up afterwards."  
  
That night, Shadows went on stage like the Ragemonster he was turning into but slowly deteriorated into an unsure, disappointed shell by the end of the night.  
Due to his below par performance and her basically not getting any real dick that day, Violet stood side stage checking out the lead guitarist and his killer solo faces. Getting more daring as their set went on, Shade smirked back at him when Brian glanced off stage, catching her eye. Gates couldn't help but work the crowd a little harder, taunting her back a little.  
  
 _Fuck_. He almost fell off his highriser, she was so fucking hot looking back at him. Gates swallowed hard. It had been four days since his shower with Matt and he hadn't gotten any from Zacky since then, either.

And tonight was a hotel night. He had not thought this through.  
  
When they sang Redemption together, he gazed down at her with questioning lust. Maybe if he got lucky, she'd run to Zacky instead.  
But by the end of Heaven, though, he was praying to every god known to man that she'd chose him that night and was very glad he had a guitar in front of him.  
  


Matt practically shoved her in the room and shut the door. Violet backed up against the door, more nervous than she'd been about sex in a long time. She swallowed and raised her eyes to meet the sexy brown ones staring hard at her.  
He was a little surprised, but the second she came in the door he was _so_ ready. His guitar sat in his lap, one leg up as he played around on the strings. He hadn't stopped when she came in, knowing she liked watching him play. Syn had caught her countless times during the show, slowly looking him up and down. It had him agitated by the end of the night and waiting in his room, dying for her to come to him.  
  


Matt had noticed, too. He didn't really mind, since 95% of the time she was looking at him like that. He wasn't in a good mood tonight anyway--his performance was a little under his standards. No one else seemed to notice, but it had him in a foul mood.  
"Honey, I know you're really wound up, but I'm gonna be useless tonight...I saw you staring at Syn. Go on with it already," And that's when he ushered her into the lead guitarist's hotel room.  
  


"Shade..." His flirty eyes taunted her with a look that had her breathless, "What are you doing here." The tone said it wasn't so much of a question as a come on.

Violet did her best to confidently walk towards the bed, not breaking his gaze, "I think it's about time we stop trying to deny each other, don't you? How long have we wanted one another, Synyster?" She climbed on the bed and then over him.  
He let her, but hadn't put down the guitar yet. If this was really happening he was going to make it last as. long. as. possible.

"I saw you watching me tonight. Kind of a cocktease if you hadn't shown up, but here you are," He spoke to her in his typical matter of fact but somehow still teasing voice.  
"And I saw you smirk back," She sat back in his lap, glancing down for a moment, "And just because you have a guitar in front of you, doesn't mean I didn't notice certain _things_."

Syn finally put the guitar away, leaning back on his elbows, purposely not touching her, "Ya know we've almost already been together. You've seen me," He blushed, remembering Matt inside him, "Do things very few people have...and I've," He cleared his throat, "Seen you do...some quite--impressive things..." He bit his lip, his cocky exterior breaking down.

"Hmhmmm...what did you like the best, Syn? Tell me." She leaned over him.

He swallowed. She had no doubt heard from her sister that he could talk dirty and that's clearly what she wanted, but his confidence was faltering. He forced himself to gather his thoughts as he stared at her curves.  
"That first time watching you...seeing you come so hard and so fast..." He dragged his gaze down her body and then he was looking at her again, "Watching Zack put his fingers inside you...the noises you made...how you kissed me--so desperately..." He sat up so his face was close to hers and their bodies were flush against each other. His long, thin fingers began caressing her hips and ass, "Watching you come that first time, Violet, almost shattered me." One hand worked its way into her hair and he leaned her head back so she was looking up at him, "Fucking Zacky into you...losing my mind as you came over and over...." His hips raised slightly so she could feel him. She whimpered in that way that drove him insane, "Violet, I'm going to make you come so many times tonight. Until you're begging me to stop," He let go of her hair and caressed her back as he held her, "You sure you're up for this?"

The question sent chills down her spine, "Fuck me already, Brian." She pulled her shirt over her head to reveal she had already taken off her bra. Syn groaned as he saw her nipples were already at high alert. He slowly took one of her breasts in his hand and ran the rough pad of his calloused thumb over the nipple teasingly. She leaned slightly into it. Syn slowly leaned forward and caressed her luscious lips with his beautifully sculpted ones. Her mouth opened for his as he slipped his tongue in, taking his time as she moaned into his mouth. She pulled his shirt over his head, running her fingers over his _Forever_. The smudged eyeliner made his gaze even more captivating as she lost herself in his eyes.

"Syn, how long are you going to torture me?" She whispered, desperately wanting to be fucked into the bed.

He grinned and nipped at her lower lip, "All night, baby." He rolled her under him, letting his weight on her turn her on even more. He scooted down, kissing down her neck and capturing a nipple in his mouth. After sucking on it lightly, he let go and just teased her, licking it in short, fast licks. She squirmed under him. He repeated his performance on the other nipple. He could tell she was close, but didn't want her to finish just yet.  
Violet rolled her eyes with happy surprise when he disappeared under the covers. She waited for it, and out of nowhere, she could feel his long tongue being pushed inside her.

"Oh, Syn!" She cried out and clenched into her first orgasm. Violet fisted the covers. He didn't give her time to recover but went to town instead. His deliciously long tongue darted in and out of her, then licked up until he found her clitoris and just the right amount of pressure that had her losing her sense of reality. Violet threw back the covers so she could watch him. There his dark gaze was, lusty and staring back up at her. He followed her body's cues until she was squirming and coming onto his tongue.

Syn licked his lips as he climbed back over her. She panted and surprised him when she flipped him under her.  
"Your turn," She smirked. He gritted his teeth and whined when she fell between his legs and her hot mouth swallowed his hard cock.

"Uhhh, Violet---fuuuck--" She watched as his beautiful face reacted to her. His deft fingers laced through her hair as he tried not to buck his hips into her mouth. Holy fuck, what she did with her tongue...he tried to make her stop but she was insistent, and of cours--had his dick in her mouth.

Violet wondered if she should do it--he'd immediately know that Jade had opened her big mouth if she did, but decided it was worth it. She lightly dragged her teeth over his shaft, which made him cry out loudly, buck up into her mouth, and come as he held onto her head.

Violet climbed onto him so she rested her chin on his chest.

"Fuck...Jade told you..." He could hardly form words, "Shade, you weren't supposed to...." Syn tried to catch his breath. His orgasm had him unfocused and stuttering.

She smiled, "Don't worry, Syn. I know you have multiples. We have all night."

"True," His grin turned truly naughty and he forced her by the hair up to where he was whispering into her ear in a dark sexy voice, "Sit on my face."

Even she blushed at him but couldn't help but smirk. He scooted down and she straddled his perfectly formed lips. As Syn licked her, he put a single long finger inside her. He curved it just right until she was shuddering above him.  
"Brian, Christ," She whined as she fell against the wall, her hands barely keeping her steady. Moving his finger in a slightly different motion, she shook again. Fuck he loved making her do that.

When she melted back onto the bed, he hovered above her. He held one of her hands, "Tell me what you like about me, Vi. What you've always wanted me to do to you..." She gasped as he slowly put one of her fingers in his mouth and sucked.

Violet grinned, knowing exactly where to start, "Those long, thin, magic Marlboro fingers of yours....teasing a fret board, the way I want to be teased...."  
He continued to her middle finger.  
She bit her lip, "That tongue that you've always taunted the camera with..." He was currently dancing that tongue around her digits, "Always wanted it inside me," His eyes met hers.  
"Your deep chocolate eyes....those..." her voice cracked when she got to the best part, "Lips...beautiful fucking perfectly formed by god lips...Syn..." She whined.  
"Go on, baby, I know you're not done," He moved to her ring finger, keeping his eyes on hers.  
"The way you grind that guitar up against the inside of those hips...makes me lose my fucking mind...Syn, fuck, please...."  
He had already put on a condom somehow and as he put her pinky finger in his mouth, he slipped inside her, immediately making her shout and finish around him after what he had just done to her.

"Brian--" Her arms encircled him as he kissed her, taking in the feeling of being buried all the way inside her.  
"I know, baby, I know," He couldn't believe after so long they were actually in bed together. When he began thrusting into her, his forehead fell into the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his long sexy hair, "Syn--"  
"Keep...uh, going, Violet--"

She whimpered but made herself focus, "The way you-you took Zacky, the way you fucked Matt--so, uhhh, Syn, fuck-" She cried into another orgasm.  
He tried to catch his breath over her. He even held her small hands in his large ones, "What about when I took Zacky, hmmm?" He was curious, thrusting his hips into her as she moaned.  
"Take me like that, Syn--" the words were out before she could stop them. Syn stopped dead in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at her. She'd never asked for this before.

Before anyone had time to question anything, Syn left her and buried two fingers in her back door. Violet cried out, but a few moments later was a shivering mess in his arms. Syn retreated and lubed himself up, rubbing his head over her back door to make sure she was serious and ready. Violet was all over the place, moaning and gasping, but managed to give him a slight nod.  
When he pushed in, she cried out in pain, "Bri--uh..." Her hips bucked. He held her hands down and kissed her knees, her thighs, her shoulders, her neck, her lips.

"Violet," When her name escaped his beautiful lips, it was a whisper right up against her ear as he nestled it with his nose. He then flicked her ear with his tongue and dragged it down her neck. It lit her skin on fire.  
The moan that emerged from her throat signaled that she was finally feeling the pleasure and was ready. Syn slowly rocked his hips and watched her face as the wince of pain was replaced by a wash of ecstasy.  
"You're so much tighter than Zacky, Vi--fuck--"  
She smiled as he kept going, "Yeah? Am I cuter than he is?" She laughed and then groaned when he moved just right.  
Syn licked his lips and chuckled, "Cuter? Maybe...sexy as fuck..." He sat back and little and held her thighs, his rhythm perfect, "That day at Scream, Vi...fuck I wanted you so badly...seeing that look in your eyes and I knew you were just like me..."  
For whatever reason it had never clicked like it did then. She always knew it was the reason they should stay away from each other, but never thought of it as the reason they'd be perfect together...  
"Brian, that day changed everything..." She wanted to finish her thought, but couldn't help the waves that hit her and him at the same time. He gasped in orgasm and fell onto her lips, kissing her through the aftershocks.  
  
"You were saying..." He slowly caressed her body as he pulled out, kissing her when she winced.

Her eyes fluttered open, "I've always been attracted to you, Syn....but...ever since that day...I've been dying to be with you."

"Violet," Her name was a whisper on his soft lips, "After I saw that you were an addict, I've been so curious...the others talk and I die inside...finally...." He climbed out of bed and threw the used condom away.

"Now let's make it interesting." He found one of his ties buried in his bag and very slowly walked back to her, "Later you'll beg me to stop, but first I need to make you beg me to start." He wrapped the tie around her wrists and tied it to the bed. Her dark gemmed eyes glittered at him, dying to know what he meant.

"I do the talking, since you like it so much. You are only allowed to speak if I ask you to. I will spank you if you disobey." The smirk on his face was _to. die. for._

Her breath hitched. This was so hot. He was so hot.

"Your voice when you sing Redemption with Matt--so dark and edgy. You come alive on stage and it's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen or heard..." He hovered above her, not touching her while he spoke. Then he trailed little soft kisses down her neck and across a shoulder. A finger barely dragged down her arm.

"Synyster--" Violet whispered on purpose, desperately wanting him to spank her.

He clicked his tongue, sat up, and spun her over--planting a really good one on her, making her jolt and moan. He spun her back over, "Violet, I wouldn't taunt me if I were you, you're already going to be sore in the morning."  
Syn put one of her feet over his shoulder, kissing her ankle and running his long fingers down her leg. Her eyes dragged over his long torso in between his brightly covered arms. His eyes held hers as he climbed over her again, his hips falling between hers. Half hard, he pressed up against her.

"The thought that Matt's been inside both of us, made us both come like teenagers...how does that sit with you, Violet?" He rocked his hips.  
"I loved watching him make you come, Brian." She flashed a smile, groaning, "We both like it when he's in control."

"Yes, baby...now I'm in control, aren't I?"

She nodded and bit her lip. Syn's tongue found her nipples again and he teased them until she was whining, before trailing his tongue down her rock hard abs. His eyes locked with hers as he settled in between her legs, just grinning an evil grin and not doing anything.  
Violet struggled against her restraint, getting wetter just from him looking at her. One flick of his tongue. Two. Three. Nothing. She was going to lose it. He slid in a finger, only to immediately remove it before she could finish.

"Brian--" She couldn't help herself as she twisted and struggled against the tie. He flipped her over again, this time pulling her up on her knees. The second spanking was much harder, followed by Syn's long finger shoving in her ass. She shuddered and was about to come when he pulled it out again.  
She cried out, "Syn, please!" Her wrists ached as she tugged at them mercilessly. He kissed across her shoulder blades, forcing himself to stay on track as he spanked her again. His dick was rock hard now and he was dying to have her again. Kisses were trailed down her spine.

"Violet-so dirty...I'll have to clean up." He left her there to go wash his hands. She whined into the sheets as she watched his bare ass walk away. When he came back, he rolled on a condom and sat behind her.

"Woman, you have the ass of a fucking goddess. I could just sit here all day and stare at it."

She thought she might die. What a way to go, being teased by Syn Gates while being tied up.

"Gates, you mother fucker," Violet was getting desperate.  
"Vi, you're not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow," He laughed evilly, "Don't know what Matt's gonna think." He rubbed his hands together and laid another one on her sexy ass, rubbing it after this time. He felt her shake under him as a moan escaped her lips.

He froze and then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Did you just come from me spanking you?"  
The answer he already knew shook him to his core. Fuck, he might come just from knowing that.  
Her response was just another moan. He kissed her ear and the crook of her neck.

"You poor thing...I think that's enough play for now," He reached over her and undid the tie, "Now what do you want, Vi?"  
Vi gritted her teeth, "Fuck me into next year, Gates." She steadied herself up on her hands.

Syn smirked and sat up, "You got it." When he finally shoved into her, Violet thought she might never open her eyes again after they rolled back. Syn groaned in relief. Violet let out a few expletives. Fuck she was _sooooo_ wet.  
"Syn-ys-ter!" She practically shouted as one of the best orgasms of her life rocked her body. Syn had to fight hard to stay focused. He was pretty sure he'd only have one more and she wasn't begging him to stop yet.  
As soon as she was done, he flipped her over, pulled her to the edge of the bed, put a pillow under her ass, and spread her knees. When she looked up at him because he had paused, he just gave her his best Synyster Gates smile, and took her again. His strokes were long and fast and he was blowing her fucking mind as he hit every delicious part inside her.

She felt a buildup she'd never felt before but had always hoped she'd get to experience one day.  
"Bri, I'm gonna come--"

He grinned as he held onto the back of her knees and pumped into her. But as he watched, he found out she wasn't kidding.

"Syn!!" She gripped the sheets and arched up off the bed and cried out in sobs as she actually came onto his lower abs. Gates looked down, his jaw on the floor. Watching her writhe under him and squirt onto him as well as squeeze around him pulled him kicking and screaming towards the finish line.

"You never do play fair, honey--" He threw her back on the bed, crawling over her and entering her again. When he started, it felt to her like her orgasm hadn't ended, but just kept going. She whined and cried as she held onto him for dear life.  
"It's not fair, Vi, not fair," He couldn't stop.  
She ran her fingers through his hair and made him look at her, "Just come for me, baby."  
He was already there. His jaw clenched and his hands gripped at her.  
"Vi--holy fuck--" Syn lost himself as he emptied everything he had into her, moaning incoherently. Vi had been in a long constant state of orgasm and forced herself to end it when he did, rocking her hips with his and trying to take in every second--the look of abandon on his face, his flexed arms and chest, his sexed up hair, the look in his eyes.  
"Brian..." She held him close when he collapsed and his face buried itself into the crook of her neck. They both thought they might never recover. They both wanted to stay like that for the rest of the night.  
  
They laid like that for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting to admit it was over. Violet lazily moved her hands over his shoulders, his waist, his arms, his bare ass. Eventually, he raised his head to look into her eyes. The brown pools that met her purple ones were drastically different than they had been moments before, and were also unlike they usually were outside that room--full of kindness and wonder. His long fingers wandered down her face and her name fell from his lips.  
Violet put a finger to his lips, "Don't say anything, Syn. Just hold me. We'll talk in the morning." The complete, happy look on her face made him smile. He obeyed--leaving her and wrapping her in his arms.  
  


For her sake, M. was glad the others hadn't gotten back yet. Unfortunately, he _was_ there. Thinking he might just go to sleep, he lay there under the sheets, shirtless and frustrated. He could hear them, even though they were across the suite. They were both moaning like crazy...at least she was enjoying herself, thought. This whole thing had started because he wasn't in a good mood, so to _not_ be in a good mood but eventually be outrageously turned on was beyond annoying. He rubbed his own dick, rolling his eyes at himself that he actually _liked_ overhearing his own girlfriend be with his own best friend. He licked his palm to keep going. Soon he heard voices. Fuck, they were talking. Like, _dirty talking_. He couldn't hear what they were saying of course, but could hear the timbre of their voices. Fucking Gates and his dirty talk. Mmmmm, he started thinking of what she could say to him, what he could say to her...his hand went faster. When he heard the first _smack_  he thought he might die. An actual moan escaped his lips as his pleasure mounted. When he heard the second _'smack_ , he stopped and sat up in bed.  
"Are you fucking shitting me?!?" He realized his hand had left its post and returned it to the task at hand. He wasn't sure why hearing her get spanked, by his best friend, turned him on, but it sure as hell did. His head fell back as he got closer. When he heard the third spank he was done, coming over his large hand....  
  


"Violet..."  
She smiled sleepily as she heard her name being whispered by the legendary guitarist. Her eyes opened to see brightly colored monsters holding her. She turned around in his arms to face him. God, his morning eyes were sexy--chocolaty with lids half closed over them.  
She was extremely aware that they were both still extremely naked. His _Forever_  was in her field of view as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning, Brian."

He smiled at her, "Last night, Vi...that was fucking incredible. I don't know where to start." His fingers brought her closer.  
"Yeah, Syn...I, um...you were....amazing..."  
His cocky smile had returned, "I'd say we both lived up to our expectations."  
She smiled as well, "I'd say so."

One of the fingers that had driven her absolutely insane the night before ran down her cheek, "I have to ask, Vi. Have you ever ejaculated before?" He actually assumed with her experience, that she had.  
The straight up question had her blushing and a little turned on. She almost didn't want to answer, knowing it would make him even more full of himself. He did deserve it, though.

"No, Syn...that was a first for me."  
"How was it?"

She raised an eyebrow, knowing he was fishing, "It was fucking mind blowing, Syn. You were there."  
He ran a hand down her body, loving how much she still responded to his touch, "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything else with you, I know you should recover." He grinned, proud of himself. She rolled her eyes, but when she tried to move, she could feel all the things they had overdone the night before. Syn's grin got even bigger.

"How's your ass?"

She was about to respond sarcastically when he rubbed a hand over her rear. She gasped, surprised at how sensitive it was. How was she supposed to function all day like this?  
"You enjoying my pain?!" She laughed, leaning into him despite her comment.

He lifted her chin so they were looking at each other again, "Hey, you're the one who couldn't follow the rules." The tone in his voice was so teasing.

She smiled, remembering the delicious spankings, "You know how I feel about rules."

Syn sat up, knowing they needed to get up and out of that room if he wanted to not fuck her again.  
"C'mon, gorgeous. I'll make breakfast."  
  
They were the last ones out of their rooms, but it was surprisingly not awkward when they both came out of his room. Her eyes immediately met Matt's. She was nervous that he would be upset, but his eyes were mostly full of amusement.

He walked up to her, his gaze quickly meeting Synyster's--whose gaze he couldn't figure out.  
"Hey, baby," Shadows looked down into her eyes, just happy that she was still looking back at him with that unabashedly in love look.  
Violet stared at the dimples that went for miles, immediately switching gears and forgetting the amazing night before, "Hi, baby."  
Shadows sat at the bar and put his arms around her, loving the feeling of having her there again. He had to torture them both a little, though.

Syn had some bacon frying and was getting some other stuff together. Matt stood up and sauntered over to him. He already had jeans on, which perfectly showed off his rock star ass to his girl as she watched.

Shadows trapped Syn up against the stove by putting a hand on either side of him from behind. The others were distracted and the tv was on, so he was pretty sure no one would hear. Gates froze as Shadows whispered in his ear, "Last night was quite impressive, Gates. I could hear you...the spankings? My favorite part."

Syn smiled, trying not to let himself be phased, "I did my--" He wanted to say something smart, as usual, when the grease popped and hit his hand.  
"Ah!" He shook his hand after he jumped. Shadows reacted quickly and grabbed Syn's hand.

"Let me." He put the damaged finger in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it. His clouded hazel eyes met Syn's startled ones as his pupils got larger.

Violet had picked up a pencil to write down something before she forgot. When she looked up to watch the little scene unfold before her, she gasped and snapped the pencil in half. Fuck they were hot together and they both knew it. When Syn turned and saw the look on her face, he laughed--suddenly figuring out what Matt was actually doing.

Then Shadows stood up, grinned his huge, dimpled grin, patted Syn's ass, and walked back over to Violet.

Zacky had been sitting at the bar facing the television, and turned to Violet when he heard the snap of the pencil. She was standing, not wanting to sit, and when Zacky's hand grazed her ass, she flinched and pulled away.  
Vengeance laughed quietly, and then picked up her hand, looking at her slightly red wrists, "Holy fuck, you two had quite a night." Her and Syn quickly shared a look.

"Yeah." Syn chuckled and got out some eggs, "Her ass is sore for more than one reason."

Shadows and Zacky both turned to her in disbelief as she turned a deep red.  
"Brian!" She threw half of the pencil at him.

"Maybe next time you'll follow the rules," Syn kept his eyes on the pan in front of him, trying to ignore that he had just said 'next time.'  
"What rules?" Zacky asked, scooting his chair closer to her.  
M. put a hand on the counter and the other on his hip, "Yeah, honey. What rules?"

She put the other half of the pencil teasingly in her mouth, "Fine, you want details, I'll give you details."  Johnny and Brooks had gotten wind of the conversation going on and left the television to stand on the other side of the bar.

"He told me I couldn't speak unless he told me to, or else. I kind of enjoyed the 'or else', so I didn't want to follow the rules. Hence my inability to sit down right now."

Shadows shook his head, "Damn, Gates. That's what you call game." He wasn't even mad, he just wished he had done it to her first.

"Welcome to the big leagues, gentlemen," Syn responded in his cocky voice.  
  


Just then, Syn's phone dinged. He dug it out and glanced at it, dropping the spatula that had been in his other hand. He staggered the couple steps back and sunk against the counter, the phone clattering to the ground.

"Who fucking told her." It came out as a choked whisper, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Told who what?" Zacky asked innocently, as if he couldn't see anything was amiss.  
"I'm not supposed to sleep with Violet." A tear slipped down Syn's cheek.  
Vengeance looked down at Violet with a horrified look on his face.  
"Zack, please tell me you didn't."  
"What? She said Syn wasn't texting her back and wanted to make sure he was--"

In a flash, Gates had spun around and clocked Zack right in the eye.  
"Synyster?! What the fuck?" Shade had Zack in her arms in a second, but before she could turn around and berate Syn, he had slammed the door to his room.

Vengeance held his eye, yelling, "What the fuck?! You guys have already been together! A bunch of times!!! With us, with him--" He gestured at Shadows as Johnny and Brooks arched their eyebrows.  
Matt handed her some ice in a towel and she softly held it to his face, "No, Zack. Technically Syn and I were never together in any of those senarios."  
Zack rolled his eyes, "A technicality....either way, I had no idea. He should tell us this stuff if he didn't want her to find out."  
"Yes, he should have. But we didn't plan last night, in fact we've been fighting pretty hard for last night not to happen. So when we finally caved it was kind of an episodic event..."  
Matt raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed.  
They all looked at one another.  
"Fine, I'll go." Shadows put up his hands and turned to go comfort Gates.  
  
Violet picked up Brian's phone:

_We are over, Brian. I always knew you'd break my heart, I just had no idea it would hurt this much. I only needed this one thing-I didn't think that was asking too much. I'm done. Go fuck her all you want._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I've had and been perfecting for awhile, so I really hope you guys like it. The build up is so crazy long and foreshadowed I figured it had to be eepppiccccc.  
> But what now? How can he get her to forgive him?  
> I love how he can lust after Violet all day long but really when it's all said and done he's in love with Jade. Aw.


End file.
